Deities
The land of Songhaven has 13 main deities: Arina, the Goddess of the Harvest - With her golden bagpipes and silver rake, Arina is a hard goddess to miss. Most of her followers come from Torrine or Violl's Garden. Blessing: 'May your fields always be blessed.' Curse: 'Arina's crops.' Celia, the Goddess of Music - The primary goddess of Songhaven, Celia's influence can be seen all throughout the world - and though she hasn't been heard from since the land was created, many still worship and call to her. Responsible for creating the Songs of Power with Netal. Blessing: 'May your ears be filled with Celia's song.' Curse: 'Celia's voice.' Istus, the Goddess of Fate - Though she does not have many followers in Songhaven, Istus seems to make herself prevalent to people regardless, said to show herself and speak to even non-worshippers. Blessing: 'May the golden thread light your path.' Curse: Jovia, the God of Victory/Festivities - Usually invoked before or after performances and battles, Jovia is the brother of Netal. Blessing: 'May you only know victory.' Curse: 'By Jovia's horn.' Kamu, the God of War/Combat - Usually invoked during combat, Kamu has occassionally been known to show himself on battlefields to the group he favors. His wife, Luka, is the goddess of rebirth. Blessing: 'Let Kamu's blade guide you.' Curse: 'Kamu's grace.' Lavio, the God of Death - The son of Kamu and Luka, Lavio's symbol - A black, broken heart with a skull inside - is usually seen at graveyards or during funerals. He is said to give the dead safe passage to the Beyond and, to those who invoke his mother, a chance for new life. Lavio's name is not invoked for blessings or curses. Luka, the Goddess of Rebirth - Most often invoked in sickness or before death, Luka has been known to show herself to those on the losing side of a battle. Her husband, Kamu, is the god of war. Blessing: 'May Luka guide your heart and soul.' Curse: 'Luka's eyes.' Methia, the Goddess of Love/Health - The sister of Melio, Methia is most often invoked in romantic endeavors. Stories of her are usually comedies, with Methia herself interfering in the affairs of mortals and attempting to help them find 'true love.' Curse: 'Methia's heart.' Melio, the God of Luck/Fortune - The brother of Methia. Melio is invoked by any and all who could use a bit of luck, and doesn't seem picky about who he gives it to. Much like his sister Methia, he's rumored to act on a whim, and appears in many of her stories as a foolish but well intentioned young man who tries to 'fix' the problems his sister causes. Blessing: 'May Melio's hand be in your pockets.' Curse: 'Melio's hand.' Netal, the God of Life/Creation - The primary god of Songhaven, Netal is supposedly responsible for the creation of the world. With Celia's help, he created the Songs of Power. Shita, the Goddess of the Sea - Best known in Torrine, specifically on the Sea of Maridia, Shita is said to sometimes show herself to sailors and pirates as a wild old woman with a taste for adventure...and with the right kind of payment, she may even point you in the direction of favorable waters or fantastic beasts. Thyre, the God of Knowledge - You'll find the words and influence of Thyre in countless books, scrolls, maps, etcetera. Most often invoked for those who need to know something, he's most followed in Ashbourne. Zanthe, the Goddess of Silence - A surprisingly favored goddess, Zanthe has many devout followers in Songhaven. There are rumors that she lives among the people, silently sneaking about their ranks in the guise of a strange young girl who cannot speak. Curse: 'Zanthe's lips.' There are various other deities - gods of paperwork, of cleaning, etc, but they're all usually of smaller cults and such. Travellers from the Sea of Maridia also tend to bring worship of other deities in with them. Category:Deities